Betrayed
by mikan-no-kimi
Summary: When I opened my eyes, all I could see how all of us went to different ways. All of that because of someone who ruined everything that we had, that we could have had. Why did everything break apart?


**Betrayed by mikan-no-kimi**

**Beta-ed by xAi-chanx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

Two guards were dragging Mikan through the gate of the palace.

"Let me go! Who ordered you to do this?" Mikan said as she tried to struggle out of their grasp. She was having a normal day and was about to open her bakery when those guards came and caught her. Mikan tried to bite the guard on her left and she was about to escape when they caught her again. She thrashed about and screamed, but it didn't have any effect on the two men who were gripping her arms. When they reached their destination, one of the guards approached the man who was standing in front of a large door.

"His majesty is waiting for her," he said, and at that moment, Mikan suddenly knew who wanted to meet her. The guards dragged her into a wide room after the man opened the door and when she saw him sitting on the throne, she started to struggle even more.

She didn't want to see him anymore, not after what he had done.

The guards tried to force her on her knees.

"I don't want to be on my knees in front of him. He doesn't deserve it," Mikan spat venomously.

A guard lifted his hand and slapped her across the cheek. Hard. "How dare you say that to the king?!"

Mikan turned red in anger glared at the man who she loathed. "What king? He will never be my king. My king had died. That man is just a murderer."

The guard was about to slap her once more when the king spoke out, "Leave us alone!"

The guard hesitated.

"LEAVE!"

The guards left and then they were alone in the throne room. They stared at each other until Mikan couldn't take the silence anymore.

"What do you want?" Mikan asked coldly. No warmth could be seen in her eyes. The king's gaze, however, never wavered.

"I sent my guards to get you to come here because I want to know what happened to her."

Mikan couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Why do you want to know what happened to her, Ruka?" Mikan asked in disbelief. "You didn't care for Hotaru in any way, so don't ask about her if you don't really give a damn."

Ruka stood up. "I order you to tell me or else..." he warned.

"Or else what? Are you going to kill me too, brother? Father would be really disappointed in you," Mikan remarked.

"Don't you dare speak about my father. You're just an illegitimate child. I never acknowledged you as my sister!"

"I never knew that this," Mikan said condescendingly, "would be your future."  
"This is me!" Ruka yelled. "I got this far with my own abilities."

"What abilities?" Mikan said disbelieving. "You got this far only by killing the king."  
"It was a duel. He agreed to it."

"You provoked him into it. Anyone would be mad after what you did to Hotaru!" Mikan was about to cry when she remembered what happened that time. How all of them walked their own paths.

Ruka sighed, but the look on his face was apologetic."Can we go back to those times? Can we be like friends again? Just for a while to clear all this?"

Mikan was sorrowful but she nodded. She too wanted to turn back time and go back to when things were all that it used to be.

Ruka stepped down the stairs and guided Mikan to one of the rooms that was beside the throne room. They sat down.  
The silence was awkward.

"So, how is Hotaru?" Ruka asked, a bit tentatively.

Mikan's face looked sorrowful.

"How is it that you don't know what happened to her after what you did to her?" Mikan looked straight into his azure eyes, her tone demanding and accusing. "Why did you rape her? How could you have done that to her?! Hotaru really loved you and still you did something that awful!" Tears always came when she talked about that incident, and this time was no exception. Ruka got a handchief and handed it to her, albeit awkwardly. Mikan took it,wiping her tears and blowing her nose.

"I'm possessive. I got too jealous when she was always with _him_. So when I saw Hayate kiss her, I got mad, grabbed her hand, led her away...and raped her," Ruka said, his eyes closed. It looked like he was reminiscing about that time.

"Why did you doubt her? Why didn't you trust her? Hotaru loved you with her all heart and it was Hayate who suddenly kissed her. Not her. That wasn't her fault."

"Then why didn't she tell me?" he demanded. "Why didn't she trust me then!?" Ruka slammed his hand on the table in anger.

"Then what do you think she should tell you!? That Hayate was courting her?!" Mikan shouted.

"How do you know that!? Did she tell you everything?"

"I was her maid, Ruka. Her best friend."

"Why did you use past tense...?" Ruka's voice was suddenly quiet. "What happened to her?"

"She... Hotaru is dead... After what happened to her brother Natsume, the former king, she just couldn't live with the guilt."

"Hotaru was strong..." Ruka's voice was filled with conviction and held, Mikan thought, a tone of denial. "She was always strong... no matter what happened..."

"Is that how you saw her...?Strong? She may have seemed like that but she wasn't that strong." Mikan looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hotaru and Natsume were always fighting butit made their relationship strong. They say the more you quarrel, the closer you become. After Natsume heard what happened, do you know what he did? Do you know what your best friend did!? " Mikan cried.

Ruka was so ashamed that he couldn't look at Mikan. He kept his gaze on his hands.

"He cried. Natsume rarely cried. I saw him cry just once when I was about to die because of assassination. He cried because of what happened to us. He cried in my arms."

Mikan looked at Ruka with intense emotions dancing in her chocolate-brown eyes. "Do you know that he was really mad and sad at the same time when he heard from me that the one who raped her sister was his best friend? You?" Mikan said in a low voice. She let it all out, all of her pent-up feelings. She wanted him to understand what he did to all of them. What he did to Hotaru, Natsume, himself, and Mikan. How he ruined it all.

"After you proposed the duel Hotaru tried to stop him. But he wouldn't even listen to her. He promised to get her dignity back. He went to the duel and died," Mikan continued.

"Why weren't you there? Now that I think about it, everyone was there except for you."

"I think that he knew that he would die. He said not to come. He didn't want me to see him dying." Mikan covered her face with her hands. "That's my sin. Not stopping him when I could have. He and Hotaru could've lived."

"Mikan," Ruka said gently. "Did you know that he loved you? That he really wanted to be with you?"

"I knew," Mikan said with a choked sob. "He knew that I loved him too but Ruka, as you know I'm an illegitimate child and father never acknowledged me, so I couldn't be with him and he couldn't be with me. I'm a maid and he was royalty, a king himself. "

"Father really loved you... More than Sumire, our younger sister."

"Why... If he did love me then why didn't acknowledge me...?"

"Because stepmother would've killed you. Father gave you to the Imai's as a maid because he trusted them."

Mikan was silent for a moment. "Even if father did love me, it doesn't change anything... I won't forgive you after all that you've done."

Ruka smiled mysteriously. "It's okay."

He called a maid, who ran into the room carrying a tray of beverages. Mikan took one and drank it. Ruka then leaned foward and asked, "Do you like it? It's made especially for you."

Mikan smiled "Thank you. It tastes nice."

"You're naïve, Mikan."

Mikan looked confused for a moment before dropping her drink, the glass crashing down on the floor. She started to cough and when it got worse, she fell from her chair.

"What did you do!? RUKA!" Mikan shouted, tears forming in her eyes.

"I changed. " The smile was never erased from his face.

He looked pleased. Contented. Crazy. _Mad_.

"You... don't ... you... regret anything...?" Mikan said between coughs.

"I never regret anything. You're the last one who knows about my past. With this I can be at ease."

Mikan stood up using the last traces of her energy and slapped Ruka across his face.

"I'll never forget this Ruka... and neither will Hotaru and Natsume. You will pay for your sins of killing people, especially those of your friends." Mikan breathed heavily and shed some last few tears before she fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Ruka's smile faded away. Now he had protected her and now she wouldn't be killed by his enemy.

After their father acknowledged her before his death, he proclaimed her as the second to the throne. Now he had protected all the people he cared about but he was left with no one. Now Ruka was left alone in his big, empty castle.

Alone.

* * *

Drop a review


End file.
